Drinking Games
by Tekalali
Summary: Roxy, baby," I clenched my teeth, I hated being called baby, I wasn't a child no matter how my height told otherwise. "You're boring, it's nothing to be ashamed of." So I'm boring huh? We'll see about that. Akuroku one-shot.


One-shot! Just because I want to :3

Took a few hours but I like it, and realise that I still have a few more of these to upload but I'll do that later today.

**Disclaimer: I blame Luxord for this one, but that's Square's problem, I jiust own the story.**

* * *

It was safe to say that tonight, was the night of the living dead. It was also safe to say that I myself was not part of the particular group, being one of the few cleverly taking refuge inside my own home to avoid the beings trailing through town, making their way to another place of the living, the aim: to gain more to their ranks before moving on once again.

There were certain signs that proved these things were not fully alive. The slurs and groans, the imaginary weight they seemed to carry from their slouch and drag of their feet, not to mention the constant stumbles and occasional mutiny that would break out between themselves. The surprising thing was that there was no need for guns or weapons against this kind of zombie.

"See, this is why I don't drink." The quote made the male I was talking to scoff, and I let go of the curtain, walking over to sit beside him on the couch and continue watching the movie playing on the flat screen we'd been so determined to save up for. We were film freaks after all -according to Sora that is.

The lights were off, as was tradition, and though by the end of it we'd both have tired eyes and a bad head it didn't matter, tradition always won over. "You don't drink because you're boring, not because of the effects." I raised an eyebrow, drawing my attention away from the screen and towards the redhead eating popcorn, a smirk fixed onto his features even though he was avoiding looking at me. We both knew that if he did he'd laugh and it would spoil the whole insult.

"I'm not boring," I mumbled with a frown but then changed my expression and spoke more clearly, "I'm happily committed to staying indoors, that's all." A roll of green eyes and I was frowning again.

"Roxy, baby," I clenched my teeth, I hated being called baby, I wasn't a child no matter how my height told otherwise. "You're boring, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

It was evident by my expression this statement didn't impress me. "Don't forget you sit in here with me too, doesn't that make you just as boring as me?" Touché Roxas, good comeback.

Another scoff and the green eyes finally focused on me for the first time since this conversation started, "I may be a little boring but I'm also flexible, my life isn't within four walls and don't even bring up college because that doesn't count, that's a necessity in your life you have no choice there because if you did you'd spend the time you spend there, here." He had a valid point, I couldn't deny that.

I immediately folded my arms across my chest in my want for solitude, my argument flying out the window to join the drunken, zombie like masses of this Friday night where it would have more fun. "I hate you."

"Roxy, Philosophy and Law student."

"Dammit." I officially couldn't win, trying now would only result in the psychoanalytical bullshit which would put me into a bigger depressed rut than I was already in for loosing. So I'm boring huh? We'll see about that.

Movie all but forgotten, replaced with my new resolve, I marched into the kitchen, removing a portion of my stashed alcohol from the cupboard and walking back into the living room where I planted myself directly in front of the T.V.

Tradition could kiss my ass.

"Yo Rox, what're you doing?" Axel tried to look round me but to no avail, and once I'd successfully stopped him from watching his favourite part I smirked in triumph as he focused on me with his own frown, though it never marred his features like mine did.

"Drinking games," I answered, pulling out two bottles from behind my back, one filled with Axel's personal favourite Jack Daniels and one unlabeled and recently mixed Vodka and Lime. He looked at me almost shocked but I could tell he was amused at the same time.

"You do realise you told me about, ten minutes ago that you don't drink." Yes I knew that, I wasn't stupid, and the roll of my eyes told him that's what I was thinking.

"I'm in the safety of my own home, there's no problem here." He seemed to understand my reasoning, and joined me at the coffee table in front of the T.V by sliding off the couch and onto the floor.

"So how are we doing this?"

I pulled a pair of dice out of my pocket, ready for his question and put two shot glasses on the table then taking another in my hand and holding it up beside the dice. "How about we make things pretty easy," I began with a cunning smirk as I peeked Axel's interest. "We play a little game called Odd and Even. I'll be odd, you can be even, I roll the dice and whichever the pair add up to that person takes a shot. But if the pair make a double, you have to drink a double, but since all doubles make even numbers, whoever drinks depends on if the double is a pair of odd or even numbers. Understand so far?"

Axel pondered the idea and nodded, he seemed oblivious that there was a higher ratio of even to odd so I had a slight advantage. Either that or he just didn't bring it up. "Ok, you're on, but I get to roll first." I agreed, handing him the dice and drinks and he poured the first two shots of Jack Daniels into our glasses, smirking as he rolled the dice in the cup, "I'm looking forward to this," he admitted as the dice rolled along the wooden table surface, and even in my disappointment as the first roll landed a three I smirked, drinking and setting down my glass without flinching and taking the dice for my own roll.

*******

"We're running out," Axel admitted with a slight slur, lifting the almost empty bottle to his eye level and shaking it, the small amount of contents left splashing the sides of the glass feebly before it was set down again. I lifted my own bottle, agreeing as the quarter left swished in it's plastic confines.

"We'll play until it's gone," I managed, somewhat coherently as my mind buzzed and I thought of the best and worst idea possible in my drunken situation. "Why don't we play truths too?" I asked, and Axel's glazed eyes twinkled at the idea.

"Definitely," he said, rolling the dice and smiling -to my surprise- when it landed a ten. "Go for it Roxy."

"Ok," I racked my fuzzy mind for a question, finding one somehow. "Why are you here spending time with me if I'm so boring?" I smirked, my eyes half lidded but his expression didn't falter.

"I like spending time with you," he admitted and I took the dice as my stomach flipped, though I wished it hadn't after the alcohol.

I frowned at the odd roll and took a drink, setting it down and looking at Axel for his question. "I got one." He said, obviously impressed with himself. "Do you have a crush on anyone? Because I never see you looking at anyone," even drunk I knew Axel had stepped into my danger area, but I was drinking, and he could only ask one question, and seeing as there was only one drink left after this he might not get the chance to ask me who, -which I was hoping for- so I answered truthfully.

"Yeah I do," I said and interest flashed brightly in his eyes as he grinned.

The problem I have with this question is that the person of my affections is in fact Axel. We'd known each other for a year now and been best friends for almost as long, and the reason he never saw me looking at anyone was because I was looking at him. But because I liked him, and he was my friend, I didn't want to tell him. I was too scared, why mess up our friendship? There was no logic in that.

I handed him the dice a little reluctantly, knowing that a lot depended on this roll, and I watched with wary eyes as he rolled, the dice bouncing as they went, one of which made its' way off the table and on an adventure towards the television stand where it hid. I moved to look under it but found no sign of the little cube. Cursing the chances I returned to find Axel smiling, his eyes fixed on the only dice left on the table.

A one.

I took a deep breath and drank the only remaining shot as he looked at me, asking the question I knew he was going to ask, "who?"

Obviously I knew what he was talking about, and even though I had resolved myself to lie I ended up blurting out the truth without even thinking. It wasn't until the word had escaped my mouth that I'd realised I'd said it, it seemed my mouth had opted to say the first word that had sprung to mind. "You."

My eyes immediately grew wide, shocked, embarrassed and heartbroken that Axel now knew my secret and rejection was imminent. Shit. "Really?" he asked but I said nothing, casting my eyes down and away. "Oh hey, Roxy, guess what?" My curiosity taking the better of me I looked up to question him, only to find his face an inch away before he pressed his lips to mine in a sloppy kiss though I still enjoyed it that was certain. "I like you too," he admitted with a smile before taking my hand and stumbling into my bedroom.

*******

I felt a little better in the morning, coffee in hand and glad it was now Saturday and had nothing to do. It also wasn't too late in the day since we'd both practically passed out once we sat on my bed last night.

The remains of the scene were still there. The empty bottles on the table, one of which was lying on its' side, the last remains dripped onto the table and I sighed, leaving it alone until I could be bothered and walking over to the T.V where a slither of white caught my eye. "Good morning," I heard from behind me as I leaned down to pick up what I recognised as the lost dice and Axel sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso and kissing my cheek before looking too at the dice.

"I don't believe it," I admitted as Axel laughed. The dice lay uncovered on the floor and I gave it a look of betrayal, three dots facing me with no remorse.

"Well I'm not complaining," Axel admitted from behind me and I finally smiled.

"Me either actually," I said and turned my head to kiss him -less sloppily than the first time- on the lips. "Am I still boring?" I asked and with a smirk Axel shook his head. "I like drinking games," Axel laughed again and this time I joined in.

* * *

**A/N: This was really just to help me work out my first person writing, I had a bad feeling it was slipping a litte, but I still had fun while writing this :D  
**

**Anyway please review I'd appreciate it. ^^**

**Kit~  
**


End file.
